


bloody noses with sugar, spice, and everything nice.

by pillzkill



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill
Summary: Frank gets hurt a lot.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 41





	bloody noses with sugar, spice, and everything nice.

**Author's Note:**

> just something little, also i changed my username i was previously blackfl4g, anyways! thank you for the feedback and kind words on my other fics, im not the best at getting back to it and stuff so im sorry but thank you friendz!! x <3

Frank kind of has a problem, well, not a _problem._ It’s just that he’s very accident prone. Maybe that implies he’s really clumsy or something, not really, he’s just careless. 

He doesn’t care. He throws himself around, hurts himself constantly, he just doesn’t give a fuck. Gerard has the tendency to get roped in with him, from also getting hurt to taking care of him. Which he doesn’t mind, he likes protecting him and kissing it better. It just takes a lot sometimes. 

Boys are made of what? Snails and puppy dog tails, he’s also made of sugar and spice and all that shit too. Frank is also made of bruises, scraped knees, bloody noses, broken bones. 

Apparently he got himself into something again because as soon as he gets on the bus Frank is sitting in a chair with an icepack to his eye. His other eye is focused on the TV, he’s watching _Halloween_. 

“You really don’t know when to stop do you?” he stands next to him, Frank looks from the TV and up at him with his not injured eye. He lifts the icepack off and see’s a bruise underneath it. It doesn’t look like it’ll turn into a full blown black eye though so that’s good.

“How’d this happen?” Frank cracks into a smile as he asks this. 

“I fought myself and won,” Frank goes on to tell how something wasn’t packaged the way he thought it was and instead of screwing the top off he tried pulling it off. Ultimately punching himself in the face. 

“We need to put you in a bubble or something I swear,” he doesn’t know how Frank made it this far without being reduced down to just a torso. 

“I’m fine,” he goes back to watching the movie, Gerard leaves him to it and goes off to find Mikey. 

A few days later he gets back from a run to a coffee shop to find Frank in the parking lot of the venue with a completely bloody knee. He has some small pebbles in his knee and he doesn’t seem bothered. Ray went to get their first aid kit, which he highly doubts has anything in it. They use it so fucking much, almost daily. 

He crouches next to him, the jean surrounding it spotted with blood. Frank just smiles up at him, “Hey Gee.” 

Gerard has his iced coffee in his hand and Frank reaches for it, taking a sip, “Where’s mine?” 

“Frank, what happened?” They need to put him in a bubble or just never let him out without someone by him. 

“I fell, so what?” he shrugs and continues drinking his coffee. Gerard just watches him closely, he never seems to care when he’s hurt. He just goes on like it’s nothing, happy and careless.

“But how?” he takes his coffee back from him, Frank whines in response. 

“Does it matter? Where’s my coffee?” 

“Mikey has it,” he says it quickly while batting his hands away, the bruising under his eye is a little darker now than it was when it happened. He hates how good he looks, he’s too pretty. The bruise just adds something to it and he has no idea what it is. 

Ray comes back to help clean and bandage his knee. Frank keeps whining about coffee the entire time while continuously trying to snatch Gerard’s from his hand.

He goes on like he’s fine, he starts being handsy again with Gerard. There’s a point they’re alone and he’s nearly sitting in his lap when they bump their heads and their noses slightly together. 

Frank groans a bit and he feels like it’s okay until they’re kissing and he feels something dripping on his lips. He moves him away and see’s that yep, it’s blood. 

“Jesus Frank, you’re a fucking mess,” he watches as the blood goes down in a small stream, his lips sprinkled with droplets. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t kind of beautiful.... _Again_. Maybe he’s some kind of sicko, it’s not the fact he’s hurt that does it but what it leaves behind. Maybe he is some kinda freak.

Frank’s eyes dart to Gerard’s upper lip, his cupids bow, he notices the blood and reaches up to touch his own nose. Bringing his fingers back up covered in blood, “Aw shit,” he says it softly, he shrugs and tries to kiss him again.

“As romantic as it sounds to make out covered in blood, I’d rather it not be from your nose,” he pushes Frank off and goes to get tissues. 

Frank doesn’t seem to care yet again, he’s humming happily to himself as Gerard comes back. He puts one of the tissues up to his nose and pinches, “Here, pinch.” 

He feels like a school nurse now, taking care of some brat kid who can’t stop getting hurt. It’s like he does it on purpose almost. Gerard knows he’s not but _still_. 

“Now stick your tongue down my throat,” he says in a nasally voice as he pinches his noise, he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. 

Meanwhile he likes how Frank looks with his mouth open, his tongue pink and wet. But, he _really_ can’t right now. 

“Oh stop it,” he shoves more tissues at him, Frank keeps moving towards him. 

“C’mon man!” Frank’s voice is still nasally and high, Gerard pushes him away. 

“I’m positive you’ll fall apart if I touch you again,” he think now maybe if he anything with Frank he’d actually die. He’s a big fucking mess. 

“Lemme touch you then,” he leans forward and Gerard scoots away again. Frank grumbles low nasally complaints. He doesn’t know what to do with him, a mess. 

About a week later, things are fine, his injuries are healing and he can officially say it’s been 7 days without an incident. One for the record books boys! 

Or so he thought... 

Somehow in some way Frank was given a knife. Whoever though that’d be a smart idea, a good idea, truly is an idiot. No one was paying attention probably, that’s how it happened. But again, he’s a grown adult why does he need to be watched. He’s ridiculous. 

Frank loudly hisses in pain and nearly yells over the cut. Usually he’d complain about anything but his injury, but now he’s hissing and groaning. Gerard heard him and immediately hung his head, he knew he did something again. 

Frank’s finger isn’t cut too badly, not stitches worthy but it’s definitely nasty. The blood is cool to look at, it’s pretty really. Again, he feels kinda sick for thinking that.

As soon as he starts taking care of Frank he giggles, he watches him clean his finger up. Part of Gerard thinks maybe this is another thing he does for attention but even before they got to know each other very well, Frank was still a disaster. With broken bones and constant hospital visits. He’d go missing for a bit and he’d say, _Where’s Frankie?_ The response was always something along the lines of, _Oh he’s sick_ or _Oh he broke something/got hurt in some ridiculous fucking way._

As time has gone on he’s come to know this is just how he is. 

Now, years and years later he’d like to think he really put him back together and keeps him together. This is just the inevitable to come with it he guesses. 

Frank does seem a little too happy about it though, he should be upset. It’s just his strumming hand so he should be completely fine playing. It’s the idea of, _oh man my fingers hurt and doing stuff might be a little hard for a while._ It might be annoying but he’s good to go.

“Is that okay?” he finishes putting the bandage on, he had to make sure it was secure and tight.

“So good,” he hums, he looks at his finger in the bandage, inspecting it closely. 

Gerard makes sure he stays close to Frank, even more than usual. He clings around and catches him if he nearly falls, he makes sure he doesn’t get handed a fucking knife again. 

Frank doesn’t seem to notice, he’s happy with all the extra attention he’s getting. He holds him closely, he’s happy and carefree as always. For a while he doesn’t get himself into anything, Gerard is always there to catch it before it happens. He thinks for a night maybe, he’ll be able to let loose a little. 

Boy was he wrong. 

There was a loud thud and a yelp coming from the bathroom in their hotel room. He sat up from the bed suddenly and listened closely. There’s only breathing, a few small whines, he hangs his head again and gets off the bed to check it out. 

He opens the bathroom door and Frank is on the floor, he fell in an awkward position but he’s cradling his wrist and trying to massage it. 

“Oops,” he says and looks up at Gerard, his wet hair hanging down in his face. He has his towel still loosely on his waist but it’s falling off now. There’s small puddles of water around, he really could’ve prevented this. He knew he should’ve showered with him. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Gerard crouches down, and reaches for his wrist. He doesn’t flinch or pull away, he tries to bend it a little and roll it and Frank makes a small noise of discomfort. 

“It’s not broken, I know what that feels like. It fucking sucks,” he watches Gerard’s fingers work around his wrist and his hand, moving in small circles. He’s trying to see if there’s a specific spot that’s hurting him. His long pale fingers make him shift a little, Frank kind of has a thing for them. 

“Don’t start,” he notices how Frank is transfixed on his fingers. He makes a small throaty noise in response. 

“Lemme help you,” Gerard helps him back and and fixes the towel on his waist. He helps Frank dress and avoids the hard on he has because seriously? Really? Right now? 

He sits on the bed and watches TV for a while, Gerard tells him to not doing anything stupid because now he wants to shower. He tries to make it quick because he really doesn’t trust him. 

The spray of the hot water feels good and he wishes he could be there a bit longer but he doesn’t want to risk Frank doing something simple and then dying. Some freak accident with electricity, falling off the bed, the TV exploding, who knows? 

Gerard comes out and doesn’t make the same mistakes the younger man did, he doesn’t slip and fall. He’s just fine. Now he really wonders if he’s doing this for attention. Why would he need to? 

He returns to see Frank still on the bed happily flipping through channels. He flashes him a little smile, it makes him feel more reassured. 

“Good Frankie?” he continues patting his hair dry with a towel. 

“Could be better,” he sighs, and shifts on the bed uncomfortably. He’s sitting in the very middle against the headboard. 

“I’m not fucking you,” he knows exactly where Frank wanted it to head and is going to shut him down immediately. He makes sounds of protest, it ends in an annoying high pitched whine. Gerard watches his expression turn sour. 

“Sorry, I’m convinced you will actually die,” Gerard sits on the edge of the bed, Frank inhales deeply as he does so. He can admit he feels how he’s basically vibrating, he himself is also extremely turned on but he can’t do this right now. 

“Ugh,” he sighs and moves from his spot to get closer to him. He leans on Gerard and rubs his cheek against his shoulder. Even the smallest touches set his body on fire, if only Gerard would give him _something_. 

“Why don’t you order some food? Surely you need to eat,” Gerard tries distracting him. He does need to eat though, they both do. They can both hardly take care of themselves sometimes but, two halves make a whole after all.

They order some food and sit kind of awkwardly together. Frank’s head is on his shoulder as he leans his back on his chest and he can tell he wants to say something. He doesn’t try to get it out of him though, it’s probably not going to be something helpful. 

“Can I blow you at least?” Frank asks loudly, obnoxious. He knew the next thing he’d say would be something like that. 

“The-“ 

“You can fuck my mouth and no one gets hurt,” He interrupts Gerard. 

“Oh _sure_ , watch me make a tear in your throat or something fucked up like that.” 

“Are you serious right now? How do you know that? Did it happen to you?” 

Gerard is silent for a moment and moves his eyes from the TV to Frank. Clearing his throat he looks away, “Well... No, but it happens okay.” 

“What? You know someone?” 

When he’s silent again Frank scoffs, now moving his hands towards Gerard’s body. He’s stiff and still like a statue, obviously trying not to give into him. 

“C’mon, _please_ ,” his hands are stopped by Gerard’s own, wrapping them around Frank’s wrists. 

“How about I touch you? You lay there and-“ 

“But I want your dick in my-“ 

“I never said that wouldn’t happen,” Gerard quirks a brow. 

“Okay, yeah,” he nods eagerly. 

Gerard lets go of his wrists and moves closer to him. Watching him he thinks about how his hair was just nearly white and much shorter. He never really knows what he’ll do next, at least it was a color that wasn’t fucking red for once. 

“Alright, don’t lose your head now weirdo,” he says sarcastically, nosing at Frank’s cheek. 

“That’s such a stupid wo-“ he’s interrupted by Gerard’s lips softly pecking his at first. Then he pushes in a bit more to deepen it. It’s a soft and smooth rhythm they keep as they kiss. It’s not like their usual pace of fast and rough, with the taste of blood in each other’s mouths. 

Gerard’s hands grip his shirt gently, running them up his sides soothingly. He runs them down slowly to the waistband of his sweatpants. Frank bucks his hips up slightly to get more of him, wanting to feel him all over. 

Moving lower he palms at him through the fabric, “Hard already huh?” 

“I’ve been hard,” he says, annoyed. 

“Oh man, just shut up okay?” he rolls his eyes, moving a hand back up to pull his sweatpants down. 

As he pulls down his boxers he instantly wraps his hand around Frank’s length. Moving back to kiss him, the other man softly moans into his mouth. He grips him firmly in his hand, slowly moving around him. 

“You’re killing me,” Frank groans, pulling away. His head thudding back as he relaxes into the bed. 

“Better than you doing it yourself,” Gerard scoffs. 

“Okay, I get into a couple-“ 

Before he can finish the older man has moved himself downward, his mouth hovering over his dick. Frank watches with glassy eyes, his mouth slightly hanging open with shallow breathing. 

“What? What were you going to say? Please continue,” Gerard raises a brow. 

“I get into a couple accidents and- holy shit,” he breaks off as the wet warmth of his mouth envelopes him now. He sinks back into the bed and loosens up again, letting Gerard take the lead. 

He lowers his mouth slowly down his length, doing as he pleases. Frank doesn’t seem to mind, he’s not being a pushy little fuck about it either. He likes him like that, he’s just accepting anything he’s given. 

Frank looks down and watches him and all of the movements he makes. When he pulls off and slowly pumps him he watches his fingers again. 

Gerard smirks a little and hums to himself, “ _I’m_ killing you now?” 

“Yeah you are, c’mon a little faster,” he says an a whiny voice. Now he’s being a pushy little fuck. 

He swiftly moves his mouth back over him, now sucking at the head eagerly. Frank tangles his hands through his hair gently, hissing a little as he pushes down with the injured one. 

“Told you not to move,” Gerard breathes as he feels Frank’s hands back off. 

“Yeah okay, I forgot, please just-“ 

Ignoring his pleads Gerard goes back to it, trying to focus on getting him off. He’d like for this to play out longer and he’d totally love to fuck but considering how Frank isn’t exactly giving him full control, that won’t happen. If he would just let go for a bit and let him take care of him. 

His own dick has started to fully come alive now, he’s aware of how his pajama pants are absolutely hiding nothing. His pace is sort of slow and sloppy but Frank isn’t complaining one bit. 

The noises he makes are always surprising to him, it depends on how he feels mainly. He’s noticed how Frank will be whiny and incoherent to growling and babbling away. Angry Frank is one he hasn’t seen a ton of recently, he’s demanding and well- a little bitch. Always ends up in the same place anyway.

 _Anyway_ , Gerard pulls off for a moment to look back up at him. His mouth is hanging out slightly, his brows are furrowed and he’s just watching while letting out small airy moans. He sucks on the head lightly while speeding his hand up. 

“Gonna cum for me?” he asks lowly, feeling Frank’s hips buck underneath him. 

“Shit, your fucking mouth,” he says in a groan, “More, please.” 

Gerard complies and begins moving in the same pace as his hand, setting a rhythm with both. Feeling him hit the back of his throat he holds it there for a moment. Frank bucks up twice with his hands hovering above his head, wanting so badly to hold onto him. 

“ _Fuck_ , you taste so good y’know?” he pulls off with a pop, lips coated in spit and precum. 

“Can’t wait to fuck your pretty mouth,” he sighs, hearing Frank whimper as he goes down again. He doesn’t expect it since he’s pretty good at reading Frank but he cums suddenly, coating his mouth with the hot substance. 

Glancing up at him, his eyes are closed and his face is flushed with color. He looks soft and sweet, sort of innocent in a way while he’s cumming in his mouth and down his throat. It bubbles up in a way now, feeling warm and loving, feeling good that he’s taking care of him. 

Swallowing everything Frank gave him he pulls off and sits up again, wasting no time at getting his own cock out. Straddling him while wrapping his hand around himself. 

“But I wanted-“ Frank protests, reaching to touch him. 

“You’re going to get it, okay?” Gerard moves forward on his knees and Frank quickly reads it clearly. He helps him move towards his chest now, his dick directly in front of his face. He holds onto the headboard of the hotel room’s bed, it’s quite sturdy actually. Luckily this is a pretty nice hotel, not some dump they used to get stuck in with bedbugs and god knows what else lingering around. 

“Can I?” Frank looks up and asks. Gerard notices how wet his lips are and the spit thats found it’s way out of his mouth and rolling down his chin. God, he’s fucking drooling so much. His tongue darts out licking his lips, nearly touching the tip of his cock. 

He nods and watches as the other man moves his head forward to wrap his lips around him. He inches himself forward a bit more, feeling Frank start lapping his tongue at the underside of his cock. 

Gerard guides him a bit and waits a bit before asking, “Can I move now?” 

Frank nods and he pushes himself towards the back of his throat. Fully fitting himself into his mouth, it’s hot and so fucking wet. He was drooling so much just waiting for it. When he’s fully down he doesn’t miss a fucking beat, no sputtering or choking, he just takes it easily. 

Starting off slowly first because that was the point, he wants to take it easy. Frank seems to have a different idea as his hands reach up towards his hips to hold him. He allows it, he just needs something to hold onto. 

Taking a moment to let Frank breathe, he roughly says, “Give me more, I’m not gonna break.” 

Gerard takes it and gives him a little more, he moves and fucks his mouth slightly more aggressively but not too much. He holds onto Frank’s hair gently, petting him here and there. 

It does get to a point where he decides to give him fully what he wants, moving roughly now he watches tears slowly rolls down his face. He does this intermittently, switching from small shallow movements to deep rougher ones. 

Watching him just take it pulls him over the edge, he does pull Frank off and move back down, almost sitting on his chest now. He just watches Gerard’s hand work around his cock now. He moans and whispers strings of filthy words it feels like he’s never heard before. It’s always new to him, always dirty. 

For a moment he’s not thinking, he realizes he’ll just make a big mess all over them after they just got clean. He gets back up to hover over Frank’s mouth, he eagerly takes him back in. Letting Gerard use him again, his hips stutter a few times while Frank puts his hands back on his hips, scratching this time. 

“Take it, _fuck_ ,” he breathes, on the edge now. Frank moans around him as he pulls his hair roughly. The innocent look he thought he saw now completely wrecked. The way he’s just taking it hits him in the gut, he starts letting go now. He cums with Frank’s name slipping from his lips while his hips move sporadically. 

Frank’s hands moving in soothing movements on his hips bring him back from the haze. Getting off of him he sits next to him on the bed, back against the headboard in the same position. 

“You’re not dead are you?” he glances over to Frank. He’s breathing deeply with his eyes closed. 

“I don’t think so,” he mumbles in a rough voice. 

“Lemme go get...” he trails off breathlessly, not finishing his sentence as he slowly gets up and heads towards the bathroom. He needs to get something to clean them both up. 

He doesn’t think too much about it until he’s in the bathroom looking for a washcloth. He hears a clattering sound and a loud thud along with some groaning that can only be from Frank. 

_Fuck_. 

The next day Frank is sitting next to him with, somehow, some-fucking-way, a shiner. He has no idea how he left him for a few minutes if not _seconds_ , and he managed to give himself a full on black eye. No fucking clue. Whoever has Frank’s voodoo doll could you please chill out for a bit? It’s really killing the vibe. 

“Looking good Frank,” Ray teases. 

Frank scolds a bit, knowing just how ridiculous it is. He tried explaining it to Gerard and it still made no sense. Falling off the bed then falling again near the small nightstand that, _“Has too many sharp angles.”_ Surprise, it doesn’t. 

Someones going to think he got into a fight and maybe that’s better than saying, _yeah i blew my boyfriend then fell off the bed and somehow got this stupid black eye, ain’t that some shit?_

Gerard scoffs to himself as he gets up to retrieve an ice pack for him. He throws it at Frank, hoping he catches it or it lands somewhere near him and doesn’t kill him. Like icicles, they’ll just fall and kill you. 

Frank catches it and puts it over the eye, his other one looking directly at him. He’s been here too many times before. But it’s okay, he will take care of him over and over again, just like Frank would do it for him. Always. Things break and there may be some blood but you clean it and kiss it better because thats love. 

That’s what you do for the people you love. 

x


End file.
